Blank Canvas
by weatherly-girl
Summary: Tony is about to get into alot of trouble. Shame he can't remember how.
1. I Can Hear the Sirens

AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!

I am fully this story will contain numerous amounts of medical and other mistakes but I am** BEGGING **you to overlook them for the sake of the story. **PLEASE? **

_Blank Canvas_  
Chapter One - I Can Hear the Sirens

Police sirens blaring. A cordoned off alleyway and paramedics jumping out of ambulances. Tony DiNozzo was just about to take a vacancy. With a shotgun wound to the stomach and multiple bruises to the head, chest and leg areas, it didn't look good. He had survived, against the odds, to live long enough for the ambulance to get there.

"Will I live through this?" he choked. He could barely breathe with all the tubes going down his throat. His paramedic was a dirty blonde called Ellexis, according to her badge.

"We'll do the best we can to help you, Tony." the paramedic retorted, grabbing more emergency medical supplies. "Is there anyone you'd like us to call for you? Your family? Friends?" He wondered how she knew his name. Maybe she looked at _his_ nametag.

"N-no, thanks, they don't need to see me like this." A slight cough could be heard in between every couple of words he spoke. It didn't really matter what he said though, because he knew that his family would be down as soon as they heard the news. They had a way of finding things out, even if he didnt want them to. His train of thought was interrupted by another paramedic's voice, a man's this time.

"Can you remember who did this to you?" he chimed in.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." The paramedics exchanged shocked anxious glances, but their attention was brought back to Tony. More blood was flowing. He knew what he had said sounded harsh, but at that particular moment in time, he had more important things to worry about. Gibbs, McGee, Abby... Ziva, all their lives were in danger. That was numero uno on his list.

The ambulance journey had taken what seemed forever. Then again, he was so doped up on the anaesthetic he didn't know what was what. He didn't think they could save him, nobody could. He didn't know if he wanted them to.

He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted his family to be safe and not be at risk because of him.

All he knew was that if he survived this ordeal, his life wouldn't be worth living.


	2. When the World Falls Down

_I am absolutely confident that there are lots of medical mistakes and the like. I am also fully aware that the police would've taken Tony's phone at the crime scene, but for the sake of the story, I'm asking you to overlook it._

**WARNING! Characters VERY OOC.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CHAPTER TWO  
When the World Falls Down

_This chapter takes place a very short while after the first._

Gibbs liked to work on his boat late at night. It gave him time to reflect on the latest case, remind himself that he made a difference in the world and why he did what he did.

As the scent of sawdust filled his nostrils, he registered another person in the room.

"Something's wrong, Gibbs. Something's happened to Tony."

Gibbs gave her a look that told her to elaborate.

"I have this feeling…. in my gut. He won't answer his phone and I went to his apartment and… and he's not there, and….." The beginnings of tears started to form in her eyes and she concentrated on the exit to Gibbs' basement, willing them to disappear.

He walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "We will… find him." he whispered into her ear, as she released her tears. He trusted her judgement. Especially when it came to this.

NCIS x TIVA x NCIS x TIVA x NCIS x TIVA

_**At the hospital**_

_What am I doing? If I'm going to die here, right this minute….. I don't want to put her through that. ….. But if I die, then she'll never know how I feel….. But what if seeing me like this makes her resent me? ….. I just need her to be here with me. Seeing her angelic face one last time would surely make the pain that much more bearable, right?_

All Tony could do right now was think of the possible pro's and con's of getting Ellexis to call Ziva and tell her what happened to him. If his days were numbered, he wanted… no, he _needed_ her to know how he felt about her. How, since the day they met, she'd fascinated and intimidated him at the same time. How, sometimes, when he was sitting behind her desk with her, he would bask in the scent of her coconut locks. How, when she smiled, he took a mental picture and saved it for a rainy day. Just a little things.

He choked out the words. "Ell….exis." He was pretty sure that he was coughing up blood, he could feel it in his throat. "There is…. someone I…I'd like you to call… Speed dial….. 1."

"I turned it off, so I'm going to have to do it at the hospital, okay, Tony? It might mess with the equipment." She pressed down on his stomach, with enough force to stop the cuts from oozing too much blood, but not so much that he wanted to scream out in pain. Not that he could anyway. "Okay, we're nearly there."

NCIS x TIVA x NCIS x TIVA x NCIS x TIVA

The vibration from her phone, abruptly shook her from the trance that she'd been in the moment she'd stepped into the bullpen. Gibbs had quickly sped them from his house to NCIS headquarters after he'd called the whole team to come in.

She flipped it open and saw Tony's name on the screen. She clicked the 'answer' button. McGee, Gibbs, Abby and the team swarmed around Ziva like vultures to a corpse.

"Tony?" She sighed, a hope in her voice that Gibbs had never heard before. It was like her depended on him being okay, being safe.

"Is this Ziva?" She heard a woman's voice on the other line. She knew what was coming. She didn't hear Ellexis tell her who she was. She didn't hear her tell her what happened to Tony. She didn't hear her say anything. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her world crashing down around her.

_Little chance of survival.  
Little chance of survival.  
Little chance of survival.  
Little chance of survival._

Ziva dropped the phone. She didn't even have the strength to stop her legs from buckling underneath her. Abby crouched down beside her, rocking her back and forth and Ziva buried her head in her shoulder. She let out a small whimper as Abby stroked her hair. Gibbs grabbed the phone from the floor and listened to everything Ellexis had to say. He hung up as the rest of the team waited impatiently to hear what was happening.

As Gibbs explained, Abby managed to get Ziva up on her feet and the team were on their way to the elevator. They'd never moved fast enough. 


End file.
